What Power Hides in the Shadows
by Shadow 5layer
Summary: First story please go easy on me. Karma the main character goes to a party held by his crush and her boyfriend, Karma later finds her crying in the bathroom. Why is she crying, what's Karma gonna do about it. Read and find out. Rated M for later chapters. Inspired by The chronicles of Nick
1. Chapter 1: I'm only here for her

As I was standing outside the mansion I remembered, the only reason I was there was because Lena said she would be there, otherwise, I never would've gone to one of those stupid parties that Brad had. I cleared my head of all thoughts except for one thing, Lena, she had red hair and her eyes were gold because of a defect when she was born. She was a little shorter than me but she was well developed and had a great sense of humor. She was the only thing keeping me from killing someone, because all the people here are the kind I hate. They all think that they're the most important person in the world. As I looked around, I watched the top of the mansion because I was interested in the gargoyles that sat up there, and I thought I saw red eyes watching me. I shrugged off the feeling and walked up the steps that were lined with gold. I thought "Ok so this just screams, "We're so rich we don't know what to do with it, please come rob us."

When I walked into the mansion, I thought to myself, "Is this really what they call a house?" I heard the loud obnoxious music coming from the living room, so I decided that I was gonna look around for awhile before I willingly walked into that circle of hell. I went down a hall and ended up in a giant room that was completely barren. For some reason the room unnerving so I went back and I was still looking around when I hear two voices in on of the rooms near me speaking in hushed tones.

"So, you're sure Lena will never find out?"

"Girl, I've been doing this a long time, of course she won't find out."

That voice, I knew it belonged to Brad, Lena's boyfriend. Instead of confronting him, knowing I would have killed him without hesitation, I went to explore the house even more. After a while I needed to use the bathroom, so I found one of the eight in the house and went in without knocking. I really shouldn't have, as soon as I realized what I was looking at, I just closed the door and walked off. Let's just say some dude got really lucky. Also my brain was permanently scarred that night.

While I was looking for another bathroom, I came up next to a rather large door, I was drawn there because I heard a girl crying one of the rooms in this hallway. I realized it was Lena, I went up to the door and said.

"Hey Lena its Karma, did something happen, are you okay?"

Then the door swung open and I was pulled inside the room.

I look at Lena and immediately ask,"Why are you crying?"

"I think Brad's cheating on me," she sobbed. I would've told her what I'd saw but I didn't think she could handle the news. Then out of nowhere, she tackled me in a hug. And before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground, and she was sitting on my lap with her legs wrapped around me crying into my shoulder. While she was crying, the strangest thing was her tears shined a silvery gold color, even though there was no light in the room. I was confused but I pushed it away for later.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

She answered in a choked voice, "As long as I don't see him tonight, I don't understand why he would do this I love him." When she said that I felt my heart break until I saw what she was doing.

She was biting her lip and looking away from me like she always does when she's hiding something. The thing is, I always know when something is being hidden from me, that's why most people don't like me. I cupped my hands on her cheeks, and tilted her head up a little bit so I could look into her eyes.

"You know you can trust me, right? Please, tell me what's wrong."

She looks at me and says with a chuckle, "Sometimes you're way too good at reading people."

"I know, sometimes it's a gift and a curse," I say dramatically


	2. Wait what

I was waiting for a few minutes till she finally told me. The only reason she was dating Brad, was because if she didn't, he said he would start rumors about her, like she's a slut.

"If I see him again, I'm gonna kill him!" I growled.

"You can't do that, Karma."

"Really, why not exactly?"

"Because, it's only me."

"That's exactly why he needs to pay!"

By the end of our conversation I was yelling because I was so pissed. That was the moment that Brad came crashing through the door with his new "girlfriend". I remembered all the times he had teased me added with the new fury of knowing that Brad was blackmailing Lena into dating was just too much. I decided it was time to let the beast take control. I stood up, and while I walked over I could feel my arms getting heavier and the pain in them was almost unbearable, then I hit him. While I hit him I got a good look at my arms they were huge and they had spikes on the backs of my knuckles as well as on my elbow but the one on my elbow was a single giant spike it was pretty amazing but was also pretty frightening but I didn't really pay attention at the time. I continued to beat Brad into the ground while I did I screamed at him

"Why would you do this to her, she is absolutely perfect she doesn't deserve to have this happen to her!"

I didn't want to stop, but what scared me the most of all was that I was enjoying this feeling I felt powerful, finally. When I did stop there was only a bloody mess where Brad used to be. I passed out after that which was embarrassing because I wanted to say something to Lena.

When I woke up I was in a hospital, but the thing is it wasn't a normal hospital. When I looked outside in the hall I saw so many different nightmarish creature. In other words creatures that shouldn't exist except in your imagination. I was also tended to by a wolf-man. It wasn't costume, I know because I checked. When I pulled his hair (which was surprisingly soft) he growled at me, I also threw a bone and he went to fetch it without hesitation. When he got back he raked his claws across my leg I screamed after a few seconds of trying to stay blank faced. Then someone coughed in the corner of the room it was Lena. She stopped him from continuing just by raising her hand. To be honest I don't know how I knew it was her because this Lena had wings, silvery skin, and the weirdest part were her eyes. Where her blue eyes should have been there were only silver orbs. Then I passed out again mostly because of the pain from my leg but also from shock because of blood loss.

When I finally woke up I woke up for good. The first words to come out of my mouth were

"God why does my head hurt so much?" It did to, I felt like I got my head got hit by a semi-truck. I was feeling around my head to check for any bumps or blood. Then a voice next to me said

"Don't bother looking, you have a very impressive healing factor Karma." I was so startled that instead of doing the sensible thing and calling the doctors I rolled off the bed and flopped onto the ground. The voice started laughing then I realized who it was.

"Lena?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled that smile that makes me melt inside. Then I realized something, she didn't have her scar. When we were in middle school we had a trip to a car factory but in the middle of the tour the factory started to collapse, my class got out but I didn't see Lena so I ran back in to save her. I found her lying there in the middle of the factory so I ran to her I picked her up and piggybacked her to the entrance but as we were about walk out a piece of metal fell from a hanger on the ceiling and cut deeply into both our sides. That cut never fully healed and it left a large scar on both of us "This isn't her" I thought to myself. So I tested my theory and asked.

"So how's your boyfriend Todd?"

"Oh he's really good-" she started but I interrupted her saying

"You don't have a boyfriend named Todd"

Her eyes widen and she lunges at me.


	3. Art

It felt like time slowed down, I saw it morph mid-air from Lena's shape to a more alien shape. It was an octopus shape but instead of eight tentacles it had eight random legs ranging from human to goat to rabbit. It was really strange. I heard a voice in my head

 **"Think of a gun, then picture one next to you, then fire."** Then time sped up again and I followed the advice the voice gave me then I saw what can only be described as darkness swirling around then I looked over and see a giant gun made of darkness. When I decide to fire the gun is the exact moment the real Lena decides to walk in.

The splatter pattern against the wall was what can only be described as art. I was admiring my handy work when I remembered that Lena walked in when I pulled the trigger and spattered that things brains all over the wall. I winced and looked over. She was clapping? Wait what?

"Nice job" she said.

"I have never seen anyone with the shadow matter powers it's extremely rare, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Well I don't know, this guy right there, and a little over there didn't seem too lucky."

"Well that "guy" right there isn't really any gender, that is an assassin, I don't understand how it got in though."

"Well,"I said "in the movies it's usually a person on the inside that wants you dead."

"Well someone has seen straight through my plans,I don't appreciate that by the way." a man said as he walked into the room. Lena was shaking her head sadly

"Fern, what did you do to get that summoning power?"

"I sold my soul of course." He said like that should clear everything.

"You will be a bother in the long run, Lena so nothing personal but you have to die."Then he exploded into movement. I saw a flash of metal and time slowed down again. So time slows down when I have to make a choice like this one, I can let Lena die or I can kill Fern, I thought.

"Well Fern sorry but you know karmas a bitch." So I just go like this right? I thought as I slashed in a downward motion. When time sped up again Lena was fine and Ferns head was on the ground, and I was holding a scythe made of shadows.

"This is so awesome" I said while twirling the scythe around.

"Well you have gotten a really good handle on your powers." Lena said. "Only the decisions part when time slows down." I said. I ran up to her and since she was wearing a shirt showing her midriff I ran my hand over her scar

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am this scar didn't heal." I said as she shivered and blushed then she returned to her regular self.

"Well then we should go the training room." Lena said with a smile that could melt me on the spot.

She pressed herself against me so she could whisper in my ear rather seductively.

"You said some pretty interesting things when you were beating Brad into pulp did you mean everything you said?" I turned red as a tomato but finally managed to say.

"Of course I did." She kissed me on the cheek and whispers

"Next time you save me it's one the lips."

"Lena I want to be more than your friend, I always wanted that." I say while turning my head away because I was blushing so hard. She looks surprised but then says

"When you can beat me in a fight you can ask me on a date." She said.

We got in a car that drove itself to the training ground. So when I got there it was… something that's all I can say to describe it. The place was a palace I'm not joking there were knight statues and they were legit. It also had gargoyles that walked around on things that resembled stone watch towers. I jumped out of the car and said.

"Let's go Lena" I smiled.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She asks while giggling.


End file.
